


Happiest Place on Earth

by gwenshefani



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenshefani/pseuds/gwenshefani
Summary: "For a moment I just let out a sigh, locked eyes with Blake and silently thanked God and my lucky stars for bringing this man into my life. How did I get so lucky?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi weirdos! Sorry it took me forever to post this, but it's finally here!  
> Please note that english is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes I may have made.  
> Hope you all enjoy! rx

The early morning sunlight was slipping through the curtains of my bedroom as my eyes slowly fluttered open. Trying to focus on the digital watch laying on my bedside table, I noticed I still had 5 minutes of sleep before the alarm went off at 7:30 AM. God only knows how hard it is for me to leave my bed this early, but today it would be for a good cause: I had promised my three boys I would let them skip school and take them to Disneyland for a family day, along with their grandparents.

As I was lost in my thoughts daydreaming about the day ahead of us, 5 minutes went by in the blink of an eye. Before I could even register the alarm going off and letting me know it was time to get breakfast ready and the boys out of bed, I felt a pair of strong arms tightening around me and a kiss being placed on the back of my neck. 

 _"Good morning, beautiful."_ My favorite cowboy whispered in his hoarse morning voice. I instantly smiled; what a way to start the day. I switched the alarm off and turned around in my lover's arms to face him, snuggling into him.  

 _"Good morning cowboy."_ He smiled, showing off his dimples, and gave me a quick good morning kiss. _"Ready to bring out your inner child on your very first visit to Disneyland?"_

He let out a laugh and rolled off the bed. _"I'll go make breakfast for my favorite Disney princess while she wakes up her three boys."_

 

* * *

 

As soon as we entered the Disneyland Resort, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I love that place so much that no matter how many times I visit, getting there to all the magic is still exciting to me. I guess I’ll never feel too old to wish upon a star. But this time around, it was different. It was the first time Blake was going with us - me, my kids, my niece Stella and my parents -, as a family. I just knew our day was going to be amazing and magical. 

Of course the first thing Kingston wanted to do was get pretzels. He even made a video out of it and posted it on social media while we were in line to get them. Since it was Blake’s first time at the park, I kept searching for his eyes to make sure he was okay and having fun. He seemed to notice it and reassured me, every once in a while, with a dimpled smile, that he was more than just fine.

It turns out the kids were really excited to show Blake around, especially Apollo, who eventually got tired of being alone in his stroller and kept asking for the cowboy to pick him up. The gesture made me pout, eliciting giggles from both of them, but in fact, I couldn’t be happier to see them bonding.

It was about 4 in the afternoon when we got in line for Alice in Wonderland and I instantly started thinking about how unbelievably magical our day had been so far. Of course I knew Apollo, Zuma, Kingston and Stella all loved Blake, and so did my parents, but then, on that day, I honestly did feel like we were a family. He would carry the kids around, get ice cream for us, hold hands with me, talk to my parents, let Apollo take his hat. We went to all the kids’ favorite rides and attractions, and Blake couldn’t wipe that smile off his face. He was truly enjoying his day with us, at the happiest place on Earth, and it warmed my heart how I could see it in his eyes.

 _“You look cute with that Minnie Mouse headband on”,_ Blake whispered to me, catching my attention and bringing me back from my daydream. I turned to him, blushing, gave him a small smile and whispered a ‘thank you’. My smile widened when I noticed Apollo in his arms, leaning his head on Blake’s shoulder. For a moment I just let out a sigh, locked eyes with Blake and silently thanked God and my lucky stars for bringing this man into my life. How did I get so lucky?

 

* * *

 

The drive home was somewhat quiet. Except for the part in which we stopped at the Beacon Street house so I could show Blake and the kids where I grew up and tell them about my memories from my No Doubt days, my three baby boys were exhausted from all the fun and ended up taking a nap in the car as we got stuck in the hectic Los Angeles traffic. 

As we pulled into the driveway of our home, me and Blake exchanged looks and giggled as we noticed Kingston stirring awake, but my two youngest still out cold. We remained silent, and next thing I knew, Blake had Zuma in his arms and was holding Kingston's hand to guide the sleepy boy back to the house. I got out of the car and went to pick Apollo up from his chair in the backseat, snuggling him to me and running my fingers through his curls as I carried him to his room and got him ready for bed. I placed a kiss on his forehead and quietly left the bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

About three hours later, after talking about our magical day over dinner with my two oldest sons and getting ready for bed, my three boys were sleeping peacefully just down the hall and I was back in my bedroom with my favorite cowboy. I let out a yawn as he came out of the bathroom and offered me a smile.

 _“Sorry it took me so long! I figured you were tired and prepared you a bubble bath.”_ He smirked. I gasped.

_“Blake Shelton… You didn’t have to do tha-“_

_“I wanted to.”_ He cut me off. _“Come on, being a princess and a mom in Disneyland can be pretty exhausting.”_ I laughed. God, he knew how to put a smile on my face.

I got to the bathtub to find it filled with bubbles, as promised, and several candles around it so I could turn off the lights. Some of the candles were scented and there was some relaxing music playing in a really low volume. He really did think of everything.

 _“You can come in.”_ I answered to his knock on the door, realizing I must have been there for quite some time and he just wanted to check on me. He entered and kneeled beside the bathtub so I could look him straight in the eyes.

 _“Hi.”_ I answered him by simply leaning in to kiss him, to which he responded immediately, cupping my face with both of his hands.

The water was already turning cold, making me shiver through our kiss and forcing Blake to get up and grab the towel, making me frown from the loss of contact. Instead of simply handing it to me, he pulled me out of the tub as I stood up and took me in his arms, wrapping the towel around me. It didn’t take him long to start using the situation as an excuse to touch me everywhere he could reach at the moment. He leaned in to whisper in my ear, _“God, you smell so good”._

Catching me off guard, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the master bedroom as I squealed and laughed. He then threw me on the bed and hovered over me, looking me in the eyes. I closed the distance between us and crashed our lips together, suddenly not so tired anymore.

It started out soft and sweet but suddenly turned into a full-blown make out session, leaving us both gasping for air. He left kisses all over my neck while we both tried to catch our breaths. I unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor as fast as I could, making him grin. _"Eager, are we?"_

I let out a sigh and pouted. _"It's just not fair how you're the only one who's still fully clothed."_

Getting my point, he proceeded to take off his shoes. _"These need to go..."_   I unbuckled his belt and he helped me take off his pants, throwing them on the pile of clothes forming on the floor beside our bed, and came back to kiss me wearing only his boxers. In a matter of seconds, these were on the floor too and I instantly took his member in my hand, stroking him and eliciting a groan from the tall cowboy hovering over me. Not giving me time to please him, he started going down on my body, leaving a trail of kisses along the way.

He started on my neck and made his way down to my breasts, my belly, and reached my legs. He kissed the inside of my thighs as he spread them open to settle between my legs, making me gasp. I threw my head back as soon as his mouth made contact with my center. I was embarrassed to be so close to the edge when he had barely touched me, but our make out session had made me so ready for him, that I couldn't help myself. _"Oh, God, yes."_

My legs started trembling, forcing him to hold my hips down to the bed to keep them steady. It didn't take me long to come into his mouth, twice, leaving me completely breathless. He moved back up my body and suddenly we were kissing again. _"Mhmm Blake, I've missed you so much."_ I moved my hands from his hair, to his shoulder, down his back to his hips, encouraging him to move into me.

 _"I thought you were tired...?"_ He trailed off, giving me a questioning look.

I shook my head and smiled.  _"Make love to me, Blake."_ I crashed my lips to his, desperately needing more physical contact. I could never get enough of this man. 

Blake took my left hand, intertwined our fingers together and placed our hands on the pillow beside my head. He rested his forehead on mine and looked me in the eyes, then slowly and gently entered me, sighing next to me as he did. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. As usual, he looked me as if asking me if that was okay. I felt my walls give in to adjust to his size, but since I couldn't speak, I just nodded, reassuring him it was okay to move. He did, and we slowly built up a rhythm, moving together.

Meanwhile, we couldn't seem to take our lips off each other's, as if our lives depended on it. I forced myself to pull back from our kiss to look into his eyes, finding nothing but love in them. He buried his head on the pillow next to my head and whispered an 'I love you' in my ear, followed by a kiss on my shoulder. We started moving faster and faster " _I love you... too..."_ I was losing it. 

I was so close and I could sense he was too. Our fingers were still intertwined and I couldn't help squeezing his hand with mine, needing something to hold onto as the pleasure got too much for me to handle and I fell over the edge. He kissed me then, silencing my screams and cries as we came together. I felt so good and whole, I couldn't put it into words if I tried. 

After catching my breath and kissing my cowboy some more, I was wrapped in his strong arms, facing him, listening closely to his beating heart while he ran his fingers through my messy blonde hair. I looked up to him from where my head was placed on his chest and we locked eyes. I whispered, _"Thank you, Blake, for today. You have saved me and made me happy in so many ways, and I can't thank you enough for making our family whole again."_

 _"I should be the one thanking you. For saving me and for giving me the family I've always wanted. I don't care where we are, anywhere with you is my happiest place on Earth."_  That made my heart melt and I felt like crying from how much I loved this man. He leaned down to give me a sweet kiss. _"I love you, princess."_

 _"I love you too, cowboy."_ He placed a kiss to my forehead, making me sigh. I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face, feeling safe, warm, loved, and genuinely happy in my lover's arms. I couldn't agree more, this was the happiest place on Earth indeed. 


End file.
